


tell me secrets only trouble knows

by ArgentLives



Series: Across Every Universe (You are Home) [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips are soft—not that that’s something she didn’t already know—and his tongue grazes the inside of her mouth in a way that makes her breath hitch. She rewards him by dragging his bottom lip through her teeth and pulling it up in her direction, made all the easier by the fact that she’s still hovering over him. He looks dazed as she pulls away, opening his eyes as though coming out of a trance, and she wonders if it’s her that’s making him look so light-headed or the fact that all the blood is probably rushing to his head from being upside down for so long. It’s probably a little bit of both, she concedes. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, won’t be the last, but it’s always a treat.</p><p>[Based on the kiss in the 2002 movie Spider-Man, the Spiderman kiss involves kissing someone whose face is upside-down from yours, so your top lip kisses their bottom lip and vice versa.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me secrets only trouble knows

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: iris/the flash + spiderman kiss
> 
> (just imagine this is an alternate timeline where and Iris and Barry have never met outside Barry being the Flash and don't know each other in their personal lives yet or something)

“How did this even happen?” Iris asks, narrowly suppressing a laugh. The Flash opens his eyes at the sound of her voice, smiling a little at the sight of her, even though she can tell he must be massively uncomfortable.

“Well, hello to you too, Miss West!” The Flash gives her a cheeky grin, eyes flickering to the tell-tale little notebook she’s got tucked into her jacket pocket, her phone nestled away in the other. “The real question here is why you’re here, and how you found me. I thought I told you to stop charging headfirst towards every sign of danger, especially considering last time.”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Iris rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling too. This is a common routine between the two of them. He fights the bad guys, she follows close behind to get the story behind it. And then the flirting, of course. “I saw the flash of lightning, heard some shouting, followed it here. Speaking of, you still haven’t answered my question. We reporters don’t appreciate that kind of evasiveness, Flash. What _happened_?”

“Meta-human,” the Flash grunts, relenting at the determined look on her face, trying—and failing—to move. “He could shoot this weird goo stuff from it’s hands. That’s apparently very strong. He, uh, caught me off guard. I’m stuck.”

“I can see that, but…” this time she does laugh, coming closer to where the Flash is plastered up against a wall, covered from the chest-down in something that looks like hardened slime, his legs and arms and pretty much everything trapped underneath. Her heels click against the concrete as she approaches, and she lets herself smirk in satisfaction at the way his eyes light up, taking in her every movement. “…how did you end up upside down?”

“To be honest, I’m not even really sure. I was moving too—”

“Fast?”

“Yeah. Guy had a lucky shot, I guess. Oh, and don’t even _think_ of going after him,” he adds, almost as an afterthought, even though he knows that she’s going to anyway.

“Well, at least he didn’t cover your face,” Iris stops in front of him, teasing, blatantly ignoring his warning. 

“That’s true. It’s nice to be able to, you know, breathe.”

“Oh, well, that too,” she hums, patting his cheek and smiling at the way he leans into her touch. “But I was actually thinking of something else.”

He’s vibrating his face, just enough to make his features a little less clearly defined, but it’s not as much as usual and his heart’s clearly not in it. It doesn’t really matter, anyway—it’d be hard to recognize anything with everything upside down. Plus, she figures they know each other well enough, in a strange sort of way, where he probably doesn’t mind if she could see him. He knows, and she knows, too, that she’s persistent enough to figure it out on her own, sooner or later, and that she would keep his secret either way. 

“What do you m—” he starts, but Iris doesn’t let him finish. She places her hands against either side of his face and kisses him, thanking her lucky stars that his suit leaves his mouth so wonderfully exposed. It’s doubly weird, taking in the buzz of his lips against hers with his skin still vibrating, and the odd position that he’s in, but it feels nice. Very nice.

His lips are soft—not that that’s something she didn’t already know—and his tongue grazes the inside of her mouth in a way that makes her breath hitch. She rewards him by dragging his bottom lip through her teeth and pulling it up in her direction, made all the easier by the fact that she’s still hovering over him. He looks dazed as she pulls away, opening his eyes as though coming out of a trance, and she wonders if it’s her that’s making him look so light-headed or the fact that all the blood is probably rushing to his head from being upside down for so long. It’s probably a little bit of both, she concedes. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, won’t be the last, but it’s always a treat.

“Do you have someone coming to get you out of this mess?” she asks, wiping away the wetness she’s left on his chin, feeling the warmth blossoming in her chest at the way he’s still looking at her, his eyes bright and his features no longer vibrating, his lips red and swollen, all because of her.

“Aww, is Central City’s very own Ace-Reporter Iris West worried about little old me?” he jokes, no doubt trying to sound smug, but it comes off as sounding more breathless than anything.

“Shut up,” Iris laughs, lifting up a hand to shove his shoulder before realizing it’s still encased in that weird goo. She lets her hand drop and flicks the top of his head instead, wondering what kind of hair he’s hiding underneath the suit, wishing she could run her fingers through it. “Well? It’s a yes or no question.”

“Yep, help is on the way,” he says, trying to nod but only succeeding in banging his head against the wall behind him. He winces a bit in pain. “Okay, oww.”

“Good,” Iris laughs, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek, and then thinking _fuck it_ , ghosting over his lips one last time to whisper against them. “Because I’ve got a story to chase. Until next time, Flash.”

She doesn’t wait for his response, just whirls around and starts hurrying away, following the trail of goo that’ll lead her to what she’s looking for. She counts it as a victory that she’s left him momentarily speechless enough that it takes him until she’s almost out of view to yell his usual _“Wait!”_ and “ _You can’t—_ ” and  _“Be careful!_ ”

She grins to herself, her lips still tingling pleasantly and her skin buzzing with excitement. God, she really loves her job. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://lesbianlaurellance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
